Secrets Of War
by jannie135
Summary: SxS When Japan is taken over what will Sakura and her friends, some of the very few whom have remained free, do? How does war bring them together and bring there true selves to the surface? How does love bloom from war? R
1. The Beginning

A/N: eh… nobody really answered to my question in a beautiful goodbye so im just gonna start writing to see if ppl respond to this one. Btw just to let you know I borrowed this plot from a book…its very loosely based on it… Im not sure if nebody has read it or not so im just gonna let you ppl guess and ill tell you in the next chappie and also the beginnings will be similar then it will branch off from the original story. I also don't know the geography of japan so I mite make stuff up or not label places.

Disclaimer: I don't want to keep putting these up for every story so im gonna put them up only on this chappie… I don't own ccs for those of you who didn't know and I don't own the plot ill tell you who does in the next chappie

Chapter 1: The Beginning

I cannot believe this is actually happening. All I can say is it was totally unexpected. I don't know what to say really, but I do feel a bit honored that I have been chosen to keep a record of our events. Although I must say Tsuneka is a better writer then me. He seemed almost hurt when I was chosen, but I'm not sure, he is an expert when it comes to hiding emotions.

I won't lie. I'm trying to stall here, but I know I'm failing it pretty bad. I don't really know where to start, but I guess I could start with the purpose of this journal. After Japan was taken over we had to do something about it and then we felt we had let others know what we did. 

We didn't want to be found dead and not be appreciated for all the risks and successful missions we have done so far. I especially wanted my friends to be known for what they sacrificed for our country and our families. It would be enough for us if only one person comes across this and read through its contents. It doesn't matter how many gets a hold of it, just one would be enough for me. I know that we don't want to be a nameless mass of bones. We want someone to know, someone to understand how difficult this was, we wanted others to know how war brought some together, released our true selves, and at the same time, destroyed our lives.

Heh I know this was short and all but that's cuz I didn't want to keep it like a journal. Im gonna write most of it in the 3rd pov. This was from sakuras btw. Review if you think I should cont. I hope you liked!!! Btw I don't like the title any suggestions?


	2. Always Like This

A/N: about the enemies that take over I don't think im going to have one bcuz I don't think it would be rite if I make a country look bad and it could offend some ppl but just to let you know they wont be asian, they'll be European or American or sumthin like that. Y? becuz I feel like it ;P

**incase you get confused below school is open in spring and summer and some of fall and its closed during the last half of fall and all of winter, y? cuz I said so :P hehehe**

Disclaimer: nobody guessed but ya know I don't ever wanna put up another disclaimer again so the plot I 'borrowed' this from was from a novel/series called _Tomorrow, When the War Began_ by John Marsden. Its really good and I suggest it to ppl over 13 for violence and… er… inappropriate stuff… well on wit the story!!!

Chapter Two: Always Like This

Sakura stared dully out to the sunset. Her chores were done as well and as for her homework; she had none. She had nothing better to do except watch the cows graze and her dogs Kero and Spinnel frolic with one another. The evening sky became hazy and a warm fall breeze lulled her to a light slumber.

'I wish I could always feel at peace as I do now,' Sakura mulled over this thought until a shrill scream slashed through her reverie. Sakura ran inside and grabbed the blaring phone off of its cradle.

"Hello? Sakura is that you?" a questioning voice was on the line tinged with cheerfulness and excitement no other could match.

"Hey Seres! What's up?" Sakura smiled. Her best friend's infectious smile could be seen in her mind.

"I have a perfect idea!" she squealed. Sakura cringed a bit at the ear-splitting racket.

"Oh really? And what might that be? Hmm? Last time you had one of these 'perfect ideas' you landed us with a month's worth of detention and a call to our parents."

"Oh yea… sorry about that, how was I supposed to know the teacher would be right behind us. Well at least it worked, right? I mean it's not like those girls, if you can call them that, are going to bother us again, right?" You could hear a slightly desperate yet exasperated tone in her clear voice.

Sakura smiled, "Well I suppose so… So what is it this time, I mean schools out, and they haven't been bothering us since… is this going to get me into more trouble?"

"No, no, unfortunately my parents have threatened to shut off any connection to the outside world and have me live in a shoe box if I take another toe out of line, but you know I asked 'where's the fun in that' and they completely blew it… quite amusing if you ask me. Well anyways my parents won't be here for the Fall Festival and they're trying to find someone to take me for the week… or adopt me for life, but you know they don't think I'm on to there little plan, they don't think I have a brain you know. Well anyways I was thinking instead of going to the Fall Festival like we do every year we could go camping and hiking for a week? What do you say? Sounds like fun doesn't it?" Seres sounded completely thrilled over her latest idea.

"I might be able to, but who are we taking? Mei Lin and how many girls are coming along?" Sakura inquired, already thinking of things to pack.

Laughter could be heard from the phone, "I'm not talking about another 'just girls' trip, I thought we could invite some guys over too! I mean I have to bring my guy Minoko as well."

Sakura was shocked. Little naïve Sakura never thought of bringing guys along. What would her dad say to spending a week alone with guys? "I knew this wasn't one of your innocent ideas. My dad would probably be ok about it, but Touya would freak out and you know it. I'll try to see if I can avoid another 'Touya Attack' and get back to you later, ok? Oh no it's my night to make dinner! I have to go it's 6.15 and dad and Touya are going to be here in 15 minutes! Bye!" Sakura finished frantically.

Seres chuckled, "Same old Sakura, well I'll see you later then. Bye!"  A click was heard and no more. Sakura placed the phone back in its respectful place and rushed to the kitchen. She scurried around the room gathering vegetables, pots, pans, and meat, and set about to make a proper meal for her family. As she let the water boil and started chopping the vegetables she thought of people she could invite.

There was Tomoyo. She was someone to be admired; Tomoyo was something she would never be. She had long wavy violet-tinged hair hanging loosely about her waist. She also had the most beautiful purple orbs, as dark as wine. Her grace and poise was something Sakura obviously lacked of. She saw Tomoyo as a porcelain doll, delicate and fragile, something to be seen, but never touched. Sakura sighed heavily. What was she thinking? Someone like her going on a camping trip sounded absurd. Well, she could ask to be nice. She'll think about that later. Sakura scooped up the vegetable pieces and dumped them into the boiling water. She added bits seasoning and other ingredients and created a delightful smell that carried through the house. She started to marinate the meat she was about to cook and thought of others she could ask along for the trip.

What about Syaoran? You've been intrigued by him lately and you want to get to know him, I know you do because I'm your mind remember? Sakura pondered over this. She thought of his eyes, tawny ocher orbs she caught staring at her weeks before. They were full of emotions she could not name. His wind-blown hair was a deep mahogany color laced with streaks of gold. He carried a mysterious aura around him; he was the perfect example of what you called the 'strong and silent type'. She placed the meat on to the burning pan and watched as the heat did its work on the meat, attacking viciously and sizzling with victory. Their battle created a mouth-watering scent.

She abandoned the meat and set the table. Glancing at her watch she saw it was 6.36. As she laid out the meal she heard the stable close. Her brother had gathered the cows and lead them back to their dwelling. She heard the car pull up and the excited cries of her dogs. She grinned; they were home. This is my life, my family; it will always be this way. Nothing can change this, can it?

Hehehe, that was fun to write. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I have and look this chappie is longer! Yay! Well thanks to the two reviewers who reviewed~~gee that was obvious… tell me what you think. Should I continue it?


	3. The Acquiescence

THANK YOU smiles FOR REVIEWING!!! It let me know that at least someone is actually enjoying my story.

Chapter Three: The Acquiescence

Sakura placed her chopsticks down carefully and patted her lips with a clean, crisp napkin. Her father was finished and draining his cup of water while her brother was still occupied with his meal, attacking every edible thing in sight with his protruding utensils.

She cleared her voice timidly. "Father? I have something to ask of you." She winced inwardly at the sight of her brother looking slightly suspicious while chomping stridently on his repast. Her father however smiled down at her. The skin crinkled at the corners of his kind russet orbs; peering through silver spectacles, dilapidated over time. His hair was a reflection of hers; the soft color of hay merged with a brazen shade of ginger. But as the years have gone by a new color was added to the mixture, the color of gray. Its ashen color symbolized reverence and wisdom. 

"What is it Sakura? Is something wrong?" Her father's friendly countenance quickly changed to that of a concerned one.

"Nothings the matter, it's just that, instead of going to the festival with you I thought maybe I could go camping with Seres and a few of our friends." Sakura looked down at her hands, clasped together, softly praying for the answer she was seeking. Touya, however, had by this time finished eating and bore a most unhappy expression. He had dark chocolate eyes that were now glaring upon her. His hair was somewhat spiked and ruffled from the day's work, it was also the color of coal, inherited from their mother.

As his gaze was steadily controlled on her he inquired at the same time, "Friends like Seres? What did she talk you into this time? Wait, I know, your going to go with guys right? That girl has her head stuck up in la la land and the population there only consists of male gender… or clones of her current boyfriend, if you can call him a guy that is." With that much being said he had no idea how close he was to the truth.

"Well we're also taking other girls too so it won't be much of a problem. And don't insult my friends, you have no place in picking my friends and Seres isn't going out with that guy… it turned out he was cheating on her… with a guy, but that's not the point! Dad we just wanted to go up into the mountains to hike and stuff. The festival is annual so I won't miss anything. Please Daddy?" Sakura felt indignant toward her brother for his interruption and verbal abuse and hoped that it hadn't marred her chance to get away from home. 

Her father looked pensive for a second then came upon his decision. "I think it'd be alright if you went, as long as you don't do anything… inappropriate, but I trust you, you haven't disappointed me once when it came to honesty and trust." A smile broke across his face once more as his daughter wrapped her slender arms around his waist and burrowed her face into his chest. Muffled and repeated thanks were heard under a blanket of a loud tirade bellowing from Touya.

"Father, she's too young to be out there! She should just come to the festival with us. And how can you trust her and her FRIEND with boys? I don't think we should let her she's only 17…" Touya droned on while Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Er… dad? I think I'll let you handle this, you can calm him down, I can only do the opposite and infuriate him more." With that being said she strode upstairs to her room. With a smile she picked up her phone and dialed Seres's number. She was going to be ecstatic when she hears this.

Yippee another chappie, albeit short, but its another one at least. I accidentally removed the story when I was fooling around, im dumb like that but you know accidents happen. I wasn't going to continue this story but a reviewer changed my mind.

Reviewer

Date

Chapter

Type

smiles 

2003-07-05 

4 

Anonymous

u better update this story! it sounds cool the beginnig. i hate it when ppl start stories n don''t finish it. so please please update this story but more than one chapter at a time! so i hope you update this story!n continue writing stories!!

Ashitaka Himura 

2003-06-25 

1 

Anonymous

Kinda boring but it has the potiential to be awesome.You caught my eye from the summery.Here's some Q.'s for you to answer in the next Ch.  
-Who took Japan over?  
-How did they get together?  
-What are they going to do to save Japan?   
PS Please,Please!Put the next Ch. up SOON!^ ^  
  
O

Diamond-Star

2003-06-24

1

Signed

Hey!  
  
This is great!!  
  
It is woundeful to finally read some thing that isn't about Sakura admitting her love to syaoran etc... there are so many of those, so many infact their just plain boring however this is really great, good idea's with this!  
  
hope you choose to continue!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
please read and review me (FLAME if you must!XD lol)  
  
- kandi  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Thank you reviewers you brightened my day!!! Im hoping for more reviews soon!!


	4. The Selection of Company

Thank you to the very few reviewers I have and for those who read and run.

To Sweet-Innocence: Yes actually that was how I was planning it. I've read all seven books in the series and I'm hoping not to end Sakura and Syaoran's relationship like the seventh book. It's a great series; it's very realistic and detailed. I hope you people read it because it's really intense and also the series was finished recently. I also have all my characters down:

Original/Fan fiction

Ellie/Sakura

Homer/Eriol

Lee/Syaoran

Fiona/Tomoyo

Robyn/Mei Lin

Corrie/Seres*

Kevin/Minoko*

Chris/Tsuneka*

*These are my original characters, Seres is the name of a very close cousin of mine and therefore I dedicate the character Seres to her. If anyone is found stealing away my characters without my compliance I will become very indignant and upset.

Admission of Guilt: I feel obligated to state my feelings of contrition. I haven't been updating due to my laziness. I cannot use summer school as an excuse because they give no homework out… at least in my class they don't. I would feel culpable to do such anyways. In other words: I am sorry for not updating due to my laziness, please forgive this lethargic idiot.

**If you did not notice this before, I am not smart, I just enjoy spending time flipping through thesauruses. I love big words but due to the lack of comprehensiveness of my brain, I cannot retain them and as a result I use the book of big words.**

Chapter 4: The Selection of Company

Sakura hung up the phone and fell back languidly into the plush pillows on her bed. She grabbed an unsuspecting stuffed animal during her fall and embraced it to her tightly.

A slight smile slew across her face. The arrangements were finished. After a long and tiring debate over various parents and their concerns toward… inappropriate things, arrangements have been made. 

The parents somehow formed a theory in which if more members were invited the less chance of… well to put it bluntly, sex. They had come up with the number seven. In hopes of luck or a mere coincidence, it is unknown.

'Let's see,' Sakura thought to herself, 'we have Seres, Minoko, Mei Lin. and I'm going along. That makes it four, now Tsuneka can't come, I wonder why. He's so distant and quiet.'

Sakura thought of his wispy silver tendrils that framed his face, giving off a soft form of feminineness. He had indigo orbs void of most emotions. They held a deep confusion and sadness to them, but also a sort of sharp and hidden restraint. It seemed as though he was caged and ached to break free and feel sunlight once more and warm his cold, young face.

'He hides from everyone now, but he used to be so carefree and amiable.' Sakura strayed her thoughts to another. 'We have to invite Eriol that's for sure. He's like the brother I've always wanted, instead I got stuck with Touya.'

Eriol was someone, besides Seres, that she could always depend on, despite his lack of seriousness to everything. He was always there to make people smile and stood up for what he believed in. He spoke eloquently and had a love for tricking and fooling around with your mind, using big words and endless pranks. But regardless of all that, he was someone who would listen to you and always figure out your needs.

Eriol had the frame and look of a perfect gentleman. He had dark hair that shimmered with webs of a dark bold-colored blue, a cerulean blue. His orbs were dark pools against his pale complexion. They glittered like sapphires when amused or full of unknown mischief. 

'I'll go over tomorrow and ask him then,' Sakura thought, 'it's the next farm over so I won't need to walk to far.' Sakura shoved a pillow into her face.

"That's only five!" her desperate cries were muffled.

'Hmm… although if I do ask Syaoran and Tomoyo then that would make it seven…' Sakura rolled over and suddenly a loud thump reverberated throughout the house. In the living room Touya and Mr. Kinomoto looked up at Sakura's room and simultaneously said, "Sakura fell off her bed again."

Meanwhile Sakura was now rubbing her poor, sore bottom, thinking up a string of words not appropriate to be said out loud. Judging by her choice of highly colorful words, she was an official poet of profanity.

'Anyways,' she thought, 'I'll ask those two tomorrow as well, though I doubt they'll come… well it's better knowing for sure rather than assuming.' With that decision made she went off getting ready for bed while rubbing her bruising backside.

Hehe, Sakura fell off her bed! Well I know this chappie is too short and that I don't update too often but I'm sorry! I can only get on the computer for one hour a day!!! Well tell me what you think!! I'll try to do better next time!!


	5. The Beseeching

A/N: OMG! I'm back! For now… I don't know if I'll pick up again since I favor more original works… you should check out my fictionpress site. I have a lot more works there. I'm not even sure I remember much of the book either, but when I say that I was on three alerts I felt bad. So I decided to update. So this is it. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5: The Beseeching

Soft steady beats grew into a strong crescendo as the long graceful movement transitioned fluidly from soft gentle caresses of the bow streaming into rushing currents faster and faster. With miniscule droplets on the brow of her plush lips and eyebrows lightly furrowed in deep concentration, the violinist swayed with every slant of her bow. She fingered rapidly and her movements became liberated until she came to a brusque stop. The song was done, and her eyes closed. Tomoyo took calming breaths interrupted by gentle knocking on the door.

With a flick of her vibrant hair she soundlessly dashed to the door and peered cautiously through the peephole. Gazing innocuously at her dashing home, Sakura stood with her mouth gaping in awe while straying her eyes from here to there in limbo between wanting to observe one thing to another. Face put to stunned curiosity she clasped the bronze knob and gestured Sakura in.

"Oh my God, I had no idea you lived in such a gorgeous home Tomoyo," she stammered. "Oh, you're probably wandering why I'm here. You probably think I'm some kind of psycho-stalker or something of the like."

The lithe girl followed Tomoyo into the parlor and they sat as Sakura fiddled nervously as her eyes resumed their previous game of ping ponging around the room. Her eyes stopped at the lacquered mahogany instrument sitting gently in its bed.

"Oh wow, a viola! I've always wanted to learn it but I never had the patience for doing anything musical. Haha– " Sakura stammered off as Tomoyo gave a small smile for the girl.

"It's actually a violin, my father's actually before he passed off," Tomoyo replied as Sakura looked on bewildered.

"Oh, geez, God, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to– "

"It's okay," Tomoyo quickly replied, "I don't actually remember him much, but my mother tells me that he was a great man and a great father. Don't feel upset about this." Sakura's tension lessened but the stiffness did not fade. "Did you have something to tell me? I'm not sure whether you were here for a social visit or not, did you want some refreshments?" Tomoyo inquired inquiringly.

"Oh yea, about that…" Quickly she launched into detail about the grand plans she and her friends were planning to endeavor. Her hands fluttered in excited gestures and her grin was so infectiously that even Tomoyo couldn't avoid smiling with her. This spurred her on. With twinkling eyes and with a grand flourish she concluded her soliloquy "–and so we need about two more and we would absolutely posilutely love to have someone as grand as you along for the trip!" With petite hands clasped together beneath her chin, she gave the best "puppy-look-that-usually-works-look" and cried out, "Puh-lease! I beseech thee! Remember thy kind true heart and bear in mind the wonders of your enchantment and the good it could do for this wretched soul as I!" And before she could go for her grand finale of desperation upon her knees Tomoyo stopped her.

With pale hands contrasting with Sakura's Tomoyo kept her in her seat.

"I think it sounds marvelous and I would love to join along, but before you do anything silly again I must remind you I have to ask my mother first, but I'll put in a strong word for it, ok?" Sakura jumped up a squealed as she hugged Tomoyo on impulse while bleating out a steady spew of thank you's.

"You won't regret this! I'll call you later and give you more specific details" cried out Sakura as she bounded out for her next destination.

Tomoyo looked on. 'This could be good for her,' she thought to herself. 'I've been meaning to get more social. Mother has been asking me to bring company over lately and see who I'm with at school. I know she's been worried. She'll say yes for sure.' She concluded her inner debate and reentered the realm of reality. Without any impending worries on her for coming trip she shut the door and resumed her ballad of passions.

* * *

A/N: I know it's not much, but its better than nothing right? I'm not sure if I got the same tone down though since it's been such a LONG time. I hope to get to the next chapter soon, but remember, I'm a senior in high school so I will be focusing hard on schoolwork and trying to get into a college. I'm planning on VCU because I want to pursue art. Well, I'll try to put in Syaoron next time. Peace! 


End file.
